Baby Boom Just Went Baby Doom!
by Artzenin
Summary: You have to know about Gotham Girls to see and understand the background of this fiction. My note is inside and explains everything.


_**A/N:**_ I thought this particular series was adorable and the girls were all great, especially Harley. But I got to thinking, wouldn't it be a shame if

the pollen dust didn't respond the way it was supposed to? I watched Baby Boom many times and realized there was a lot I could play with, as

well as mess with Ivy's sanity. So here's my one shot continuation of that clip from Gotham Girls. If you have not seen this series, don't fear, the

story will back track for those who have no idea what I'm talking about. If you're desperate enough to watch it, youtube it. It's the quickest way

for me. Just be sure to type in Gotham Girls.

* * *

Never Fear, Reinforcements Are Here!

Ivy couldn't understand it. Harley should have returned to her original state hours ago! Many questions ran through Ivy's weary mind but no

matter what theory Ivy conducted, she found no answers. All Ivy could do now was wait, which was easier said then done. Harley was a hand full

as a full grown woman--a _huge_ handful. There were times Ivy wondered why she allowed the clown to tag along on mission, live with her, share

her bed, etc. Deep down, Ivy knew why she continued to put up with Harley. However, Ivy would never admit that truth to Harley or to herself for

that matter.

" Pudd'n!" Baby Harley did not calmly say, but scream! Putting her hands over her ears, Ivy fought back the urge to scream herself.

" Harley," Huffed the frantic plant woman.

" I told you before, I can't get your "Pudd'n". He's in_ jail!_ You know, the_ bad _place?" Hearing this only made Harley cry louder. Unable to stand it,

Ivy did what any other parent in Gotham would do when their child became uncontrollable...

* * *

" You want me to do what?!" Catwoman exclaimed over the phone, clearly insulted that she was being asked to help aid Ivy over stealing a

bucket load of jewels from one of Gotham's museums. It wasn't like she left yet. Catwoman was still in the process of getting ready for her hunt

when she got a phone call from Poison Ivy, of all people. Just in case Ivy or Harley needed _her_ assistance in something, she gave them her phone number. Ironically, the duo rarely called her up and normally when they did require Catwoman's presence, Catwoman's schedule was open so she

could do it. The fact that Ivy gave her a ring the very second she was heading out for the night blew Catwoman away. _Why tonight, of all nights did _

_she choose to call?_ Catwoman thought bitterly, sub-consciously increasing her grip around the portable phone.

" Please? Catwoman, I don't know what to do. I've fed her, I've burped her--hell I even sang nursery rhythms--nothing is working, my nerves are

shot and I am this _close_ from making her shut up for good!"

That got Catwoman's attention.

" Now, now Ivy. Surely she's not _that_ bad?"

Ivy almost cried right then and there.

" Catwoman I'm calling you, fully knowing you might have been busy... it's bad, okay? I tell you, I'll gag her with my plants if she says his name

one more time..." Just then, Catwoman pulled the phone back hearing a loud "Pudd'n!" being said in the background. It wasn't too much longer

before she heard Ivy's angered voice.

" That does it! I'm going to turn _you_ into pudding! Oooh don't you give me that kind of attitude you no good ungrateful, blond bimbo, brat!"

Catwoman closed her eyes in defeat, mumbling into the phone,

" Don't kill her Ivy--give me ten minutes, all right?" Ivy exhaled, her grateful for Catwoman's cooperation.

* * *

_**10 minutes later at Ivy's apartment...**_

Catwoman took a step away from the fuming baby dressed in red and black clothing, shocked at the power behind each wail. Who would of

thought Harley Quinn could make so much noise?

" My goodness!" Catwoman exclaimed, rather disturbed at how the child was acting, despite her attempts to make her happy.

" This is why I called you... now do you see why I want to get a Venus Fly Trap and toss her in it?!" Barked the weary Ivy, standing beside

Catwoman with her hands still pressed hard against her ears. Catwoman began to say something but Harley started to call out for the Joker

again.

" Pudd'n! Pudd'n!" Ivy removed one hand from her ear to gesture at the sobbing Harley.

" See? That's all she wants... I don't know what to do with her, she's driving me crazy!" Ivy's left eye twitched. Catwoman only needed to see

Ivy's grin to know she was loosing a grip on reality.

" Oh I know. I'll dissect her lungs, chop off her arms and legs and cook her remains..."

Catwoman turned inward, taking Ivy by the shoulders, shaking her a little.

" Ivy stop it. Find your happy place."

Ivy looked skyward for a moment.

" You know I treasure plants and would sooner chose them over people. Plants without a doubt, are my happy place."

Catwoman mentally grimaced seeing nerve veins form above Ivy's right eyebrow, neck and in her jaw line.

" While I was on the phone with you she somehow managed to get out of her prison while I wasn't looking and took the liberty of seeing what

kind of creations the plants could make together."

" In other words-" Catwoman began slowly but got rudely cut off Ivy's outburst.

" She destroyed them... my precious plants are gone!" Without warning Ivy broke out of Catwoman's hold and lunged at Harley still crying form.

Too bad for her, Catwoman was quicker. Catwoman caved slim muscular arms around Ivy's waistline, struggling to restrain her.

" Calm down Ivy, she's not her usual self. Harley knows how much you love plants--surely even you understand the reasoning of a infant's mind

verses an adult's?!"

Ivy went limp in Catwoman's hold, embarrassed at her actions.

" You're right Catwoman... it's not Harley's fault. Wait a second!" Ivy attempted a second jump at Harley but Catwoman's reflexes prevented her

from doing so once again.

" It's completely her fault! If she hadn't sniffed the pollen none of this would have happened!"

Catwoman increased her hold around Ivy.

" Ivy for land's sake, get a grip! There has to be a easier way around this." Catwoman paused, considering her options.

" If she wants the Joker then let's give him to her."

Ivy turned around in Catwoman's arms, peering closely into the masked face.

" How? There's no way I'm going to turn myself in just so Harley can see that freak of nature."

Catwoman grinned at the green woman.

" I didn't say anything about going to Arkam, now did I?"

Ivy didn't quite understand where Catwoman was headed, but Ivy placed her trust in the older woman's judgment. Just then Harley screamed

bloody murder, making both of the thieves cringe deeply.

" I'll be back." Catwoman said, letting Ivy go. Ivy side stepped so Catwoman could preform a graceful front leap towards one of the windows. Ivy

watched her leave before turning around and seeing to Harley.

" All right, all right. I'm coming Harley." Ivy sighed, slumping listlessly over to the screeching clown.

* * *

Zatanna stepped outside into the night's crisp air, looking over her shoulder into the open door frame.

" Night Rick. See you in a month."

" Aww, we sure will miss ya' Z. But you and I both know you need a vacation."

" I hear you there. I'll be sure to bring you guys back a souvenir." The sorceress promised, closing the door softly behind her. Zatanna was glad

to know that once she got home she could make plans for her well earned vacation time.

" I wonder what Lulu's doing right now?" Zatanna wondered out loud, pondering if she should drop in to see how her rival was fairing. As

Zatanna ventured down the steps to the theater, she felt eyes watching her every move. This bothered Zatanna. For once she'd like to leave

work without a stalker waiting for her in the shadows.

" Whoever you are, come on out. It won't do you any good to hide unless you desire to be found and to be frank, you won't like it if I have to find

you."

Catwoman sauntered causally out of the darkness and up beside the sorceress, offering her a friendly smile. Zatanna jumped back, taken by

surprise. Out of habit, she drew her wand.

" Catwoman?"

Catwoman's smile grew hearing her name.

" Hey. Long time no see."

Zatanna frowned, deciding to take the offensive. Seeing her wand starting to glow Catwoman raised her hands in defense, shaking them

frantically in front of her.

" Wait, wait. I'm not here to raise hell. I honestly was wondering if you could you spare a minute?"

Sighing, Zatanna canceled out her magic spell. She wasn't so cruel she wouldn't listen to her. They were somewhat friends in spite of the roles

they played in Gotham's society.

" All right, but if this another one of your tricks-"

" I need your help with something. No strings attached I just need you to do me a favor--and no, it's not anything illegal." Catwoman explained,

gesturing with her hands to express her point. Zatanna arched an skeptical eye brow, not completely motivated to accept Catwoman's proposal.

" All right," Zatanna began, folding her arms over her chest.

" I'll grant you some of my time. But the second I suspect anything, I'm zapping you straight to Arkam, got it?"

" Sure thing. Follow me, won't you?" Zatanna watched Catwoman jump up onto one of the metal staircases that connected to a older apartment

building. Obviously, she expected Zatanna to follow her lead.

" This better be worth it." Zatanna muttered, using a little bit of her magic on herself so she could jump at the same speed as Catwoman.

* * *

_**15 minutes later at Ivy's apartment...**_

" Sweet mother of Abraham Lincoln! All of this just because Harley sniffed some pollen dust?" Zatanna declared roughly, utterly bewildered at

how fierce Harley was screaming for the Joker and wouldn't seem to stop, no matter what. Ivy held Harley up against the brim of her bare

shoulder, pacing back and forth in front of the couch where Zatanna and Catwoman sat, trying to calm the fuming infant.

" Look, just make a fake Joker and you can go."

Zatanna stood, twirling her wand absent-mindedly in her hand.

" Hmm, in order to duplicate the real thing, I need the right materials. For example: a strand hair, skin tissue, a piece of clothing--I need

something physical to work with, otherwise a true duplication is useless."

Ivy was about to add her own say to the conversation but froze upon having her ear drums blown out. Harley was not a happy camper and was

only growing worse.

" We don't have materials. Just try duplicating him. If all else fails, I'll march down to the asylum and break in to get a sample myself. I'm

desperate enough to do it too!" Catwoman barked, hopping to her feet. Zatanna felt bad for both Ivy and Catwoman. They truly were trying to do

everything in their power to make Harley happy. The least she could do was try.

" All right, but I can't guarantee it will work."

Ivy passed Harley to Catwoman. Catwoman took her without complaint, fully knowing Ivy needed the break.

" I sure hope this works..." Mumbled Catwoman, cradling Harley close to her breast.

" So do I." Ivy remarked, taking a seat down on the couch. There she rubbed tiredly at her temples. Was there no end to Harley's ranting over

that idiot?

" Pudd'n! Pudd'n" Harley screamed at the top of her lungs, waving tiny fists around madly. Watching and hearing Harley scream brought a whole

new meaning to the expression, "my nerves are shot". Sighing softly to herself, Zatanna gave her collar a light fluff then reached inside her vest

to withdraw her wand.

" Oh powers invested in me, grant me my wish and send me the one who is strong enough to silence the storm within Harley's mouth and evil

enough to create one without doubt!" The gray smoke cloud that formed pleased the women very much. However, their joy soon turned to horror

when the cloud dissolved. Zatanna, Catwoman and Ivy gasped in unison, shocked at what they saw. More so at _who_ they saw. Standing right

smack in the middle of the apartment were two people the trio recognized all too well.

" S-Supergirl!" Zatanna stammered, embarrassed at the outcome of her spell. Not just that, but the mere fact of what the spell "duplicated"

according to her wording.

" Livewire?" Ivy decreed flatly, thunderstruck at seeing the two standing in her living room, bickering harshly at one another.

" Further more stealing is a crime! I would think after beating you last time you'd learn your lesson and-" Supergirl went mute, suddenly aware of

her new surroundings.

" _Why_ are we in Gotham?" Her question seemed completely irrelevant to their current conversation until Livewire took a moment to look around.

" Holy shi..." Livewire began, noting the other occupants in the room. Since Supergirl was just as dazzled as she was, Livewire took the

advantage and broke away from her hold, freeing herself.

" What the--weren't we just outside the bank?!" Livewire looked between Supergirl and the other women standing off to the side.

" What's going on?" She questioned, expecting a logical explanation.

" Don't ask me, I dunno know..." Supergirl muttered, rubbing a hand on the back of her neck.

" Hello ladies. Nice of you to join us." Hearing the seductive voice of one of her arch foes, Supergirl's eyes widened. Craning her head, she not

only confronted Ivy, but Catwoman, a sobbing baby clown and concerned Zatanna. Watching Supergirl raise her fists and bare angry teeth at

them, Ivy spoke up. God knows she didn't need the extra racket. Just for kicks and giggles, Ivy smiled, playing it off like nothing out of the

ordinary was happening. Supergirl got ready to demand some answers when Harley screamed "Puud'n", making everyone go deaf for a good ten

seconds. Livewire glanced at Harley, just now aware of her existence.

" Hey, it's Quinn--but why does she look like that?" Livewire pointed to Harley, wanting to find the clown's predicament amusing but lacked the

energy. After attempting a bank heist and having Supergirl foil her plans and being forced into combat, drained Livewire of remaining desire to

poke fun at anything at the moment. Zatanna sighed loudly, tucking her wand away, not sure what she should do anymore. To let Catwoman

slide under her nose was one thing . Allowing Ivy and Harley to run free was a serious _no-no_, but after witnessing first hand what Ivy had to deal

with, she let them off the hook. But Livewire? One of Metropolis top 7 wanted criminals?

" This is ridiculous..." Zatanna muttered, resting her hands on her hips, _disgusted_ at how her vacation was starting off. Supergirl lowered her fists

and let her hands relax. Obviously, something was up, otherwise Zatanna wouldn't be acting so care-free with so many felons in the room.

" Someone needs to explain what the heck's going."

Catwoman turned to Zatanna. Zatanna arched an eyebrow receiving Harley, astonished at the power behind the child's vocal cords.

" Allow me?" Catwoman volunteered, striding over to the super teen. Though she didn't think keenly of Ivy, Livewire was more comfortable with

Ivy over everyone else and therefore took a seat by her on the couch. It took Catwoman a while to explain everything in clear detail to Supergirl.

However, once Supergirl got a solid understanding behind her popping up the way she did, everything else made perfect sense.

" Okay, let me get this straight... this all started at the Wax Museum and because Harley inhaled the pollen dust, she's now a baby that should

have returned to her original state, but didn't..."

Supergirl paused, pointing a finger at Catwoman.

" Ivy asked you to come help and you thought it would be a good idea to get Zatanna to summon a fake Joker, but we were summoned instead,

is that right?"

Catwoman nodded.

" That's right."

Supergirl took a step back.

" So like, what now?"

Catwoman shrugged.

" Your guess is as good as mine." Catwoman replied, looking over at the party gathered around Harley. Zatanna was currently moving Harley

away from Livewire. Apparently, Harley was a danger hazard to one's body parts.

" Ow! That punk just bit me! All I did was tickle her!" Livewire hissed, glowering at Harley, who simply blew raspberry at her. Ivy rolled eyes

upward at this.

" I told you nothing makes her happy--it's useless to try."

Livewire scoffed at the statement.

" Well excuse me for trying to make her shut up! Man, even as a kid she's a nuisance."

Ivy may have been cracking under all the pressure from putting up with Harley, but no one talked the way about her clumsy side kick! Seeing the

deadly gleam in her eye, Zatanna interfered.

" Now, now guys. We should be set good examples for Harley, not bad ones."

Ivy and Livewire merely glanced in the opposite direction, folding angry arms over their chests.

" Did you guys try walking around with her? Sometimes babies like to observe the area around them." Supergirl suggested, proceeding over to

the couch where the others were gathered.

" Yes." Ivy answered, still a little cross with the woman sitting next to her.

" All righty. Have you played with her? Babies need lots of attention." Supergirl tried again, finding it hard to believe that nothing was calming

down the clown.

" Yes..." Catwoman mused dryly, a personal victim of "playtime" with Harley. Zatanna decided to give her hearsay, seeing as how Supergirl was

getting shot down.

" What about-" Ivy wouldn't let Zatanna finish. If one more question was asked about what methods she and Catwoman tried to do for Harley

she was going to literally loose it and not in a good way.

" We did everything, okay?! She won't shut up, all she keeps saying is "Pudd'n" _this_ and "Pudd'n" _that_. I've about had all I can take so lay off!"

Supergirl looked down at her feet, not sure how to help.

Livewire scooted a inch further away, fearing Ivy would attack at any given second. Catwoman rested her arms over her head, stretching her

body and tried to act calm in spite of her feelings to slice out Harley's lungs with her claws. Letting go a nervous chuckle Zatanna dared to say,

" I was going to suggest we take her out for a walk."

" What!?" The five other women chorused together. No one saw that one coming that's for sure. Zatanna cracked her knuckles, not terribly

surprised by their reactions but at the same time, all she was asking for was a little appreciation.

" No one would know the difference. People may be able to pin point Harley Quinn in a heartbeat--but a baby?" It wasn't that Zatanna's idea was

completely unrealistic. There was merely the risks of society seeing not one, but three confirmed lethal criminals walking the streets.

" I dunno." Supergirl said, running a gloved hand through her flaxen hair. " Wouldn't we be just drawing attention to ourselves?"

Livewire agreed with Supergirl on that one.

" Seriously man. A plant woman, a meda human, a Kyrptoian, a sorceress and a walking box of electricity? I'm not seeing the rainbow. It's like

we're asking for Batty to finds us..."

Zatanna gestured at Harley, who was pounding fiercely at her chest, screaming loudly at the top of her lungs.

" You got a _better_ idea?!"

No one said a word.

* * *

Harley cooed happily in Supergirl's arms, admiring the view of the world around her.

" This is embarrassing." Supergirl griped, ignoring the stares from the locals.

" You're telling me..." Livewire mumbled gruffly, feeling heat fill her face upon hearing some of the rumors drift between the onlookers who dared

to stop and observe the uncanny party.

" At least she's not screaming. There's a plus, right?" Ivy retorted with a small grunt, also annoyed at all the attention they were drawing.

" True." Catwoman addressed softly, glancing idly around to kill time.

" If my agent catches me like this I'll never hear the end of it."

" Uh, this your idea, remember?" Livewire said over to the sorceress, turning in motion with the others as they came to the end of the block.

" I know... I didn't think about the risks, I just wanted her to be quiet." Came the meek response. Livewire threw her hands up in the air, sighing

loudly. Livewire's day was truly being sabotaged and she knew she couldn't do a thing about it.

" Since Harley doesn't seem to be returning to normal anytime soon, why don't we hit a few shops?" The petrified expressions Ivy saw form on

the faces of her guests were priceless.

" Ohh, Louis Lane is missing out on a huge scoop all right." Livewire finally said, finding her voice.

" For real." Supergirl commented, glancing down at the source of their problems. Supergirl couldn't help but smile when Harley battered her long

eyelashes and squealed cutely up at her.

" Well," Supergirl sighed, closing her eyes momentarily. " were do you want to go first?"

Catwoman wanted to leave right then and there but her so called "friendship" with Ivy, forced her to remain. Zatanna would have killed to turned

around and walk away and catch a cab home, but she also stayed. Not because she was needed, but because she wanted to live up to her

responsibility for summoning Supergirl and Livewire. Supergirl herself didn't mind just as long as Livewire didn't try to pull anything while they

were Gotham, she didn't have a problem. Livewire on the hand was screwed. There were two superheroes walking in line with her that she

personally knew could put up a good fight. She was too tired to attempt a escape tactic and decided for now, to recharge herself and see what

the future would bring her.

" I don't understand how we came out with so many bags for just _one_ kid." Livewire listlessly expressed her thought, struggling to keep her share  
of bags level on both arms. Some bags contained diapers, bottles, pacifiers, and toys. Others were weighed down with baby food, wipes and a

few sets of clothing. Yawing quietly and giving her arms a good stretch, Zatanna asked,

" So ladies, what are we going to do?"

" What do you mean?" Ivy inquired, currently packing Harley up against one shoulder while using a hand on Harley's back to keep her steady.

" Well we're all kinda stuck in this, right?"

Livewire had something to say about that. If there was a time to exit, now would be it.

" Oh no. There's no way I'm helping anymore after this. I just wanna get back to Metropolis ASAP."

Supergirl rubbed her chin, humming thoughtfully out loud.

" Too bad." She replied with a sly smile.

" I was going to let you off the hook to."

Hearing that actually made Livewire reconsider her options.

" Well I can zap you guys back right now if you want." Zatanna added, catching Supergirl's drift.

" Go ahead. Shame though, I was going to kick back and help out. But if Livewire really wants to go, we can pick up where we last started. I

believe we were outside the bank. I was in the process of getting ready to using a fire hydrant..." That did the trick. Even Livewire knew when to

let sleeping dogs lie.

" Let's slumber party girls!" Supergirl and Zatanna exchanged winks, both pleased with Livewire's submission.

" I guess I'll help. I can't let poor Ivy loose her mind now can I?" Ivy smiled in Catwoman's direction, grateful for Catwoman's compassion.

" Then it's settled. Until Harley returns to normally, we're all neutral, agreed?" Zatanna smiled seeing their heads nod.

* * *

_**Later on that night...**_

" Pudd'n" Harley bellowed strong enough to make the dead rise. Ivy opened her eyes in motion with everyone else. She was just about to come

out of the bedroom she shared with Catwoman until she heard Zatanna outside the door say,

" I got her!" Ivy's hand fell away from the door knob. She gladly retreated back to the bed, eager to return to the warmth of the pale bed sheets.

Since Catwoman heard Zatanna claim tabs, she didn't bother to move herself on her side of the bed. Feeling the mattress creak, she assumed Ivy

was back.

" I honestly don't know how much more of this I can take." Ivy remarked with a dramatic sigh.

" I hear ya' there." Catwoman responded sub-consciously, exhaling softly into the pillow.

" Man, it feels like she wakes up every other hour." Livewire yawned, sitting up from her position on the couch.

" That's because she _is_. Does she not have another obsession to cry over? Like, how many times has she said "Pudd'n" today, not counting just

now?" Supergirl inquired below Livewire on the floor.

Supergirl didn't mind sleeping on the floor but Harley sure made it hard to get adjusted.

" Come on Harley, go to sleep. I don't have the energy to perform any more tricks with my magic. Give my wand a break kido..." Zatanna spoke

softly down to the whimpering clown, stumbling slightly due to her lack of sleep. Thankfully, Supergirl saw it coming and dashed to her side and

caught her by the elbows just in the nick of time.

" Do you want me to take her?" Zatanna valued the offer but she kindly declined, telling Supergirl to get some rest. Supergirl abided by the

command, still a little worried about Zatanna. Her suit was ruffled and had stains from Harley's spit up all over it. Zatanna's hair wasn't much

better, even with her hat on and the rings under her mystic blue eyes totally gave the exhaustion. But Zatanna did say she would be fine so

Supergirl went back to sleep--rather _tried _to sleep. With a screaming baby in the background, oblivion was hard to obtain. Supergirl wasn't the

only one who suffered this fate. Livewire was a victim up front, being in the same room with Harley and all. Ivy and Catwoman had their fair share

of stress and they were in the bedroom with a thick sound suppression walls no less.

_**-At 2:00 a.m.-**_

Livewire may be a villain and lived the life of a villain, but she wasn't so heartless she'd let Zatanna volunteer to care for Harley again after

struggling to get the child to sleep for the past two hours. The second she heard Harley whimpering in the crib (courtesy of Mistress of Magic), she

rose, saying she'd get Harley. By the time she made it over to the crib, Harley was standing on her hind legs, alert and curious to see who would

mind to her. The PJ's the women bought for the clown were adorable. One side was black, while the other was yellow. There was no cap or

special mask to the outfit. However, Ivy cleaned off all the make-up on Harley's face and put the clown hat back on her head just for kicks.

" Listen up you. There's people trying to sleep here and I'm telling ya' right now, if you give me trouble I'm gonna-" Livewire didn't finish her threat

upon seeing Harley extended her arms lovingly up at her. Against her will, Livewire blushed, touched at Harley's innocent act. Before picking her

up, Livewire looked over her should to see if the others were watching. Once sure they were without a doubt, fast asleep, she reached down and

gathered Harley up into her arms. Livewire blushed even harder when she felt Harley fling her arms around her neck and snuggle into her chest.

" You know, you're kinda... cute when you're not going on about that jerk." Livewire whispered, hugging the child close. Eventually, Livewire sat

down at the kitchen table. With Harley still in her arms, Livewire passed out a good ten minutes later while a surprisingly good mannered Harley

contining to hug her. She wasn't tired, but being held like that just felt nice.

_**-At 3:17 a.m.-**_

Supergirl's ears were extra sensitive to sound. She recognized the beginning steps to the scream instantly.

" I got her." She said to no one in particular, bouncing up to her feet and zooming at the speed of light behind the chair Livewire sat in. Minding

Livewire, she gently untangled Harley from Livewire's neck.

" Come on Harley. Let's go for a small ride." Harley cocked her head up at Supergirl, intrigued at the request. Without making a sound, Supergirl

slinked over to a window, opened it and took off with a whoosh. With one arm snaked around Harley and the other prolonged outward, Supergirl

flew over the city of Gotham, observing the night life below her. She circled a few skyscrapers, did a few loopy-like tricks through clouds that

Harley _heavily _enjoyed. Since she liked it so much, Supergirl repeated the routine until she drained herself of all remaining energy.

" Okay, let's head back." Supergirl murmured, suppressing the urge to yawn. Luckily, Harley was in the process of drifting to la, la land. This made

Supergirl very happy.

_**-At 4:35 a.m.-**_

Ivy sat in the seat opposite of Livewire at the dinning table, currently feeding Harley a bottle. The entire time Harley sucked eagerly at her meal,

Ivy struggled to keep her eye lids up. The poor thing was exhausted, as was everyone else for that matter.

" I can't believe I'm saying this but I wish you'd hurry and grow up already..." Ivy retorted, casting the clown a small frown. The frown went away

seeing Harley pull away from the bottle and release a wide yawn. Unable to resist her cuteness, Ivy set the bottle aside, drawing Harley close up

to the side of her face.

" But I guess there's some perks having you like this too." She stood, taking this time to burp Harley. It took a few minutes, but she finally got

one out of her.

" There we go. Feel better?" Ivy questioned to the infant, glad to hear a small grunt in return. Turning her face around, she pecked Harley's warm

cheek, filled with unknown sensation she hadn't felt in a long time.

" Goodnight Harl."

Harley smiled at Ivy, feeling the same warmth spread through her own body. When Ivy set her back down in the crib, she didn't fuss, whine or

mention "Pudd'n" once. She simply curled into a ball and went to sleep.

_**-At 6:00 a.m.-**_

Catwoman chuckled, hushing Harley.

" Shh... everyone is asleep. You don't want to wake them, do you?" She gently teased the clown as she changed the foul smelling diaper.

* * *

_**At 8:00 a.m. the following morning...**_

Ironically, Harley was officially asleep, truly satisfied and comfortable all tucked away in the crib. The girls on the other hand looked like zombies

and then some.

" Is it only eight o' clock?" Zatanna asked, hardly believing how the night went.

" Yeah. We're so not cut out for this..." Supergirl replied with a small groan, her head resting against Livewire's. She used Livewire as a support

even though she didn't ask for permission. Livewire didn't care, she was just as drained and needed something to lean against.

" I am _so_ not having kids." Livewire wanted more power to behind the statement but she honest to God didn't have a single electron fusing

through her system at the moment.

" I put my hijack on hold... for this?" Catwoman rasped, rubbing slothfully at her sore throat. If she hadn't sung so many nursery lullabies to

Harley her voice would sound so much better. At the time, it seemed like a good idea but Harley Quinn proved to be quite the challenge.

" And to think that was just a day and night with her." Ivy mumbled, pouring herself some fresh squeezed eggplant juice.

" My vacation seems so far away right now... I should be soaking up the sun in Hawaii, yet I'm here? What on earth was I thinking when I agreed

to help you Catwoman?" Zatanna complained to the thief beside her, sitting on the edge couch with a grumpy expression on her face. Catwoman

shook her head, admitting that she felt the same way.

" Superman's going to _flip_ when he finds out why I haven't reported back with Livewire. Then John will lecture me on why I shouldn't help evil and

then he'll make me go through a training simulation as punishment." Supergirl spoke up again, dreading her future with a passion. All of a sudden,

the crib began to shake uncontrollably. One would think, seeing such a thing, you'd react somehow. Ivy and company just turned their heads in

the direction of the crib, watching in mute silence as Harley grew bigger and bigger until she was back to her original size. Body parts and all.

Harley's weight broke the magical crib into a dust ball. Harley didn't really seem to notice and just grinned from ear to ear, waving excitedly at the

group of women.

" Hi guys! Can I just say, I slept great! Never have I felt so refreshed and rejuvenated!" Harley became aware of the fact that her PJ's were torn

and only certain stretched pieces covered parts of her body.

" What the, this is terrible! Furthermore, why am I wearing this? Honestly, whoever put me in this has serious fashion issues." A light bulb went

off in Harley's head.

" Hey, I know--let's go shopping! I bet there's some great things on sale right now." Obviously Harley didn't recall the previous day and the night

that followed. Or dared to question why Supergirl and Zatanna for example, were present in Ivy's apartment. For some reason, this really

bothered the other women.

" Then again, it's not like you guys would ever get caught _dead _outside together, so maybe I'll just go by myself and pick up a few things and…

and why are you all starring at me like that?" Harley wished to know why but she only grew more confused hearing them sigh. Harley wasn't sure

why they were so depressed but being the random person she was, Harley moved on. At random, she decided she should get out of the torn PJ's

and dress appropriately. Since she kept some copies of her clown outfit in the living room's coat closet, she sauntered over and opened the door.

Harley smiled not because she was about to change clothes but of what she saw sitting in the corner in the far corner of the closet.

" Oh Red! I totally forgot about this thing!" Ivy glanced at the bubbly blonde, holding her now empty mug of eggplant juice.

" Forgot about what?"

" This!" The item Harley pulled out caused many reactions from the group. The delicate glass in Ivy's hand shattered from the pressure behind her

sudden increase in strength, Livewire fainted, Supergirl scoffed and could have cried seeing the object Harley was holding close to her. Zatanna

arched a thin eyebrow and slowly craned her neck over in Catwoman's direction. She glowered at Catwoman, who stared silently at the Real

Villains doll Harley began to cuddle with.

" No _materials_ eh?" Zatanna mused sarcastically, folding her arms over her chest. Catwoman bowed her head in defeat. There was no point in

defending herself. Some things were just better left unsaid.

_**The End**_


End file.
